<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The stuff of fiction by ClueingforBEGGs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477951">The stuff of fiction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClueingforBEGGs/pseuds/ClueingforBEGGs'>ClueingforBEGGs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dwarf (UK TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>International Fanworks Day 2020, Red Dwarf: Back to Earth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClueingforBEGGs/pseuds/ClueingforBEGGs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for 2020’s Drabble challenge. What else can the psi-scan reveal about 2009 in a different universe?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Lister/Arnold Rimmer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>International Fanworks Day 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The stuff of fiction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The psi scan beeped again, showing another page of results to Kryten.</p><p>‘Oh, and it appears that the man next to him spends his time writing something called fanfiction.’</p><p>Lister nodded. ‘Fanfiction. It’s where you write something original using someone else’s characters, it’s been around for ages.’</p><p>The mechanoid innocently opened an internet archive dedicated to such works. He lost count of how long he stood there, reading about two of his crewmates in a relationship.</p><p>‘Sirs, there is a possibility that in this universe we’re the works of fiction.’ He turned around seeing that the others had walked off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>